d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogworld
Dogworld is the first story in the Dogworld series. Plot Chapter 1 - Doggo-5 Central Setting: Doggo-5 shipyard, Doggo-5 Rufus Sadon's Lythenian exadisc lands in the Doggo-5 shipyard. He exits his ship and is met by Adrik Case, the Doggo-5 president's assistant. Sadon asks where Ferdinand Shan, the president, is. Case tells him Shan had suddenly left on an "important business mission" to the planet Vedrios, which confuses and angers Sadon. Case tries to calm Sadon down, but fails. Sadon then notices a Feline entering a ship in the distance. Interrupted by Case, Sadon forgets this and Case persuades him to go to the Doggo-5 Core to meet with the Secondary Canine Senate. Chapter 2 - An Unwanted Delivery Setting: Doggo-5 shipyard, Doggo-5 Finn Arkwright, recently demoted worker at the Doggo-5 shipyard, sits outside the office of Tex Rayden. Rayden walks out and informs Finn that a Type-5 Aquaticor transport from Callico Major is due to land, and that Finn must take care of the Fishkind guests. After the craft lands, Finn reluctantly welcomes Queen Lartya Idiyon and her servant, Cuthis Mattor, to the planet, trying to direct them. Mathor becomes offended at Finn's casual treatment of Idiyon and tells Finn he will be reporting him as he walks off. Rayden hears his screeching and accuses Finn of treating the guests badly. He says Finn has one last chance, and walks back inside his office. Finn takes care of a ship from Rytdor piloted by Henric Zarr, and then notices a ship from Teovos landing. Chapter 3 - The Lesser Jobs Setting: Yahn On Yahn, Amy Cayris is called to the office of Daven Hector. As she heads towards his office, she reads a newsboard, hearing of reports from Institute missions on Idos, Nirh, and Vexagon. Entering Hector's office, Cayris asks Hector why she was called there. Hector reveals that the Institute leader Xathidar Nuyten contacted him. Amy tries to defend herself but Nuyten himself walks in, telling her that she is being demoted to courier duty due for her failure on Exehan. Amy argues but Nuyten refuses to budge, telling Amy she must deliver thirteen hyperactive drivers to the planet Doggo-5, which Amy is not happy about due to her opinion of Canines. Nuyten assigns her a Carrier Mark-4 courier ship, and leaves the office. Chapter 4 - Hyperactive Drivers Setting: Yahn Amy inspects the ship, and is not impressed with it. She recalls her mission to Trodis. While talking about it, she once again brings up her hate of Canines. Hector disagrees with her, saying that Feline society has an untrue view against them. Worker Stav Evkans arrives, explaining one of the drivers need replacements, and will cause a short delay. Amy tells him not to bother, saying that they shouldn't care about Canines. Evkans says that his best friend was a Canine he met on Hyford. Hearing the name, Hector explains that Canines and Felines live peacefully on Hyford, and Amy disagrees that society should be that way. They continue to argue, and Hector asks Amy where she was born - she replies Lurcacia. Hector tells her how Lurcacia has very extremist beliefs against Canines. Chapter 5 - Chezan Interference Setting: Chezan ship, Necron system Chezan scientists Karhn and Fyarda Ethoc work in their ship, orbiting the star of the Necron system. They each scan different areas, bringing up no reports of any sign that they have been discovered. Karhn orders Fyarda to begin extracting hectoplasma from the star. Fyarda has doubts that it will not work, and the star will collapse on itself. Karhn tells him not to worry and that everything will go as planned. Fyarda insists to Karhn that their base should not be on Taredd, and suggests Xthura, which Karhn denies due to Avian presence on the world. Karhn tells Fyarda to get back to work. Chapter 6 - Linking Together Setting: Doggo-5 Core, Doggo-5 Rufus and Case arrive at the Senate office only to find that the Senate are currently busy and that they are not allowed in. The two of them sit outside the door to the office and talk, Rufus bringing up his father and his late brother, Hectare. As they talk, the Senate door opens and Senator Elricke Heeves walks out. Case introduces Heeves and Rufus, and Heeves explains the current situation about President Shan. Heeves says that Shan never organized or confirmed the so-called 'mission' to Vedrios, and the small attack fleet they sent to Vedrios was destroyed, including Captain Vaduk North. Rufus asks Heeves whether there are any ships not affiliated with Canines that they can use. Heeves tells the pair that there is a Cruthien delivery ship in the shipyard, and they can attempt to persuade the Cruthien crew to take them to Vedrios for a 'delivery'. Case thanks Heeves, and both Case and Rufus leave. Heeves returns to his office to find a Feline waiting for him. The Feline tells Heeves that he knows too much and must be silenced. Heeves tries to defend himself but is killed by the Feline. Chapter 7 - Arrival Setting: Doggo-5 shipyard, Doggo-5 Amy Cayris and Daven Hector are approaching Doggo-5 in their courier ship. Amy and Hector argue briefly before Amy offhandedly mentions that she is going to destroy Yahn. Confused, Hector asks her if it was an exaggeration, and Amy hesitantly agrees. As the ship draws near Doggo-5, Hector contacts the shipyard, speaking to Operator Reton Holding. Hector informs Holding of the delivery, and Holding asks for the delivery code to be transmitted, which Hector then does. Holding confirms the delivery and allows them to land in the reserved section. Once the ship lands, they are greeted by Finn Arkwright, who asks for the hyperactive drivers. Seeing Finn, Amy says that she hates being there already. Finn, slightly confused, asks for the drivers to be removed from the cargo hold. Amy tries to argue with Finn, who casually brushes it off. Rufus and Case then run into the shipyard, asking Finn whether a Cruthien ship was there. Tex Rayden emerges from his office, asking what is going on. Case asks Rayden whether the Cruthien ship is still there, to which Rayden replies that it already left for Wutvedae. Amy angrily unloads the drivers, saying that she's going to leave. Rayden stops her, once again asking what is going on. Chapter 8 - The Incident Setting: Chezan ship, Necron system; '''Doggo-5 shipyard, Doggo-5' On their ship, the Ethoc brothers continue extracting hectoplasma. Fyarda updates Karhn on the level of the hectoplasma tanks. Karhn, feeling confident, prepares the navigation system to go back to their base on Taredd once they finish draining enough hectoplasma. Suddenly, Fyarda reports that the levels are rising at an exponentially faster speed. Karhn tells him to slow it down, but before they have a chance, the levels reach 101%. Karhn escapes the ship in a teleporter, telling Fyarda to follow. As Fyarda runs towards the teleporter, Necron collapses into a black hole, consuming the ship and destroying it. Back on Doggo-5, the group look up to see the black hole in the sky where the sun had once been. On a nearby news-screen, a reporter was explaining that the star had collapsed into a black hole and also destroyed Necron I, the first planet in the system. Amy immediately runs toward her ship, but is stopped by Rayden, who wants her to confirm her delivery. Amy says it is pointless as the planet will be destroyed anyway. Rufus tells Case to get into his exadisc and get off Doggo-5. Amy escapes Rayden and leaves in her ship, abandoning both Hector and the hyperactive drivers. Another ship that none of the bystanders recognize lands on the planet. Chapter 9 - Confrontation '''Setting: Doggo-5 shipyard, Doggo-5' tba Chapter 10 - Grand Leader Setting: Durne production facility, Durne; ''40-23-19'', in orbit of Necron II tba Chapter 11 - Necron Two Appearances Individuals * Katar Achron (First appearance) * Truden Adtat (First mentioned) * Finn Arkwright (First appearance) * Ledonair Arkwright (First mentioned) * Harc Cadaan (First appearance) * Adrik Case (First appearance) * Ien Case (First mentioned) * Tobias Danarthe (First appearance) * Hadyen Eckhard (First mentioned) * Coddus Emodan (First mentioned) * Fyarda Ethoc (First appearance) * Karhn Ethoc (First appearance) * Yuth Ettar (First appearance) * Stav Evkans (First appearance) * Karius Fade (First appearance) * Daven Hector (First appearance) * Elricke Heeves (First appearance) * Dac Hethe (First mentioned) * Reton Holding (First appearance) * Morrus Hsaark (First appearance) * Junith Hyard (First appearance) * Lartya Idiyon (First appearance) * Ertuc Junda (First appearance) * Cuthis Mattor (First appearance) * Sann Martados (First appearance) * Edion Maxx (First appearance) * Vcorda Naad (First appearance) * Carton Nedt (First appearance) * Vaduk North (First mentioned) * Xathidar Nuyten (First appearance) * Cyreo Onwell (First appearance) * Iden Othus (First appearance) * Tex Rayden (First appearance) * Hectare Sadon (First mentioned) * Rufus Sadon (First appearance) * Victor Sadon (First mentioned) * Amykzar Takh (First appearance) * Arfas Teor (First appearance) * Hadk Trayf (First appearance) * Eric Trayvor (First appearance) * Eric Ur (First appearance) * Ador Vann (First appearance) * Halfred Yerada (First mentioned) * Henric Zarr (First appearance) Species * tba Creatures * tba Events * Delivery to Doggo-5 (First appearance) * Mission to Exehan (First mentioned) * Mission to Trodis (First mentioned) * Necron Incident (First appearance) Locations * Casradan (First appearance) * Corvus Desolation (First appearance) ** Corvus (First appearance) ** Eptus-Nado (First mentioned) ** Nirh (First mentioned) ** Tandota (First appearance) ** Vedrios (First appearance) * Dog Sector (First appearance) ** Doggo-1 (First mentioned) ** Doggo-3 (First mentioned) ** Doggo-4 (First mentioned) ** Doggo-6 (First mentioned) ** Necron system (First appearance) *** Doggo-5 (First appearance) **** Moon of Doggo-5 (First appearance) *** Necron (First appearance) *** Necron I (First appearance) *** Necron II (First appearance) ** Walke (First mentioned) ** Wolfen (First mentioned) ** Xthurae system (First mentioned) *** Xthura (First mentioned) * Doggo-2 (First mentioned) * Doggo-7 (First mentioned) * Durne (First appearance) * Enderaan (First mentioned) * Exehan (First mentioned) * Extended Regions (First appearance) ** Nixacta (First appearance) ** Teovos (First mentioned) ** Zzycke (First mentioned) * Felidae Sector (First appearance) ** Catze (First appearance) ** Idos (First mentioned) ** Ousyde (First mentioned) ** Yahn (First appearance) * Fextrall (First mentioned) * Huipter (First mentioned) * Hyford (First mentioned) * Icthe (First mentioned) * Jetkan (First mentioned) * Kardon (First appearance) * Lurcacia (First mentioned) * Lythe (First mentioned) * Myrogdai (First mentioned) * Nethus Tor (First mentioned) * Ortondia (First mentioned) * Rytdor (First mentioned) * Taredd (First mentioned) * The Void (First appearance) ** Hexato (First appearance) * Thenneus (First mentioned) * Uvonedi (First mentioned) * Wutvedae (First mentioned) * Yerdofn (First mentioned) * Zzzz (First mentioned) Organizations * tba Vehicles * Junkcraft (First mentioned) * Lythenian exadisc (First appearance) * Type-5 Aquaticor (First appearance) * Voidwalker N3 (First appearance) Technology * Casradan Artificial Reception Application (First appearance) * DNA lock (First appearance) * Holocard (First appearance) * Lockbreaker (First appearance) Other * Ernium (First appearance) Category:Stories